


housewarming gifts

by minseoksnight



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, also im a crackhead sorry, i was just having xiuhan feels, just fluff tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 01:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minseoksnight/pseuds/minseoksnight
Summary: Minseok is about to leave to do his military service and Luhan pays him one last visit (he also gets to see Minseok’s new house, and basically used that as an excuse to give him a cute deer sculpture, that way his boyfriend won’t forget about him when they can’t be together).Basically some xiuhan fluff because we all need it, you’re welcome.





	housewarming gifts

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is literally the first fanfic i ever post so please be nice to me (i do accept criticism just be nice or i will Cry)

Seeing him was so difficult and yet it was something they both needed. When Luhan finally arrived at Minseok’s new home, the man sighed.

“Is everything alright, Luhan?” His manager asked. Luhan was now sitting inside a minivan, windows rolled up, as no one could spot them or it would probably cause a world war and end both of Minseok’s and Luhan’s careers. 

“I’m fine. Just nervous.” He admitted. Luhan hasn’t seen Minseok in a long time due to his fear of heights and airplanes. Besides, giving the circumstances (He left exo, filed a lawsuit against SM, had to live in China now) it was practically impossible to see his boyfriend more than twice a year.

It was so hard that somehow, along the way, they decided it was for the best that their relationship wasn’t exclusive. And that broke Luhan’s heart, but he still got to kiss and cuddle the love of his life sometimes, and, to be honest, it was enough for him. 

Oh, and phone sex. A lot of that happened.

“Can you just go? I’m hungry and i need to hit the gym before 3pm.” Oh yeah. Xiaotong was there too. Sometimes he felt sorry for the girl.

After a few years Luhan left exo, he was told he had to “look straight” so he had to get himself a girlfriend. To be honest, Luhan got offended at that statement.

“Look straight? What do you mean?”

“People think you’re gay.” His manager said.

“I’m not, though?”

“You have a boyfriend… also, they say you’ve been “single” for too long.”

Luhan just sighed. It would be hard to explain his sexuality (He liked girls and Minseok) for someone with a closed mindset, but his manager still supported his relationship with his boyfriend, so he had to endure some stuff, sadly.

At first, it was all for pretend but he ended up actually enjoying spending time with Xiaotong. They slept together occasionally, and she knew about him and Minseok. The fact that she never outed them proved she wasn’t the worst person alive. It was mostly a public thing though, on both sides. But Luhan was okay with it. Now people thought he was straight, and he felt more safe when he got to see Minseok.

“And?” Xiaotong repeated, snapping her fingers in front of Luhan’s face.

“Sorry.” Luhan blinked, and motioned to get off the car.

“Text me if anything happens.” His manager assured him. He was scared.

He opened the door and looked at Xiaotong one last time. She was looking at her phone.

He said his goodbyes and see you laters, and finally got off the minivan.

The (supposedly short) walk till Minseok’s front door felt like it lasted a million years. Why was he feeling this anxious? Okay, Minseok would be leaving for one year and a half and this would be the last time he’d see his boyfriend before that. But they weren’t exactly seeing each other a lot anyway, were they? Although, there was also the fact that Luhan wanted to protect Minseok at all costs and he’d be in a place where Luhan couldn’t physically do anything to help him. Minseok would be surrounded with a lot of people with guns and he could get hurt and Luhan would be in China promoting his last album or something. But. Minseok was strong. So much stronger than Luhan (Thank god he was chinese). He’d be fine. Hopefully.

Luhan stared at the door for a few minutes. He seriously needed to stop procrastinating. As he grabbed his phone on his pocket to call Minseok, he got a text:

bub ❤️:

wya 

And they say romance is dead.

luhan:

i’m right here you doofus  
i was a bit nervous to see u  
now come on open the door for me before someone catches us

bub ❤️:

why are u nervous to see me it’s not like i’m dying smh

And then Luhan heard a click, and Minseok’s cute laugh as he was opening the door.

“Hey, stranger!” Minseok greeted him, suddenly jumping on him and almost making them both fall.

“Mmmph-“ Luhan tried to say something, but Minseok’s lips on his weren’t exactly helping his case. No complaining.

The problem was Luhan wasn’t exactly seeing where he was going, giving the fact that he never visited Minseok’s house before. Short story: he tripped on the carpet and they both fell to the ground.

“Oh my god!” Luhan complained, with a very smiley Minseok on top of him. “I think i broke my hip!”

“Shut up.” Minseok didn’t move, but instead made the best of the situation and kissed Luhan again.

“I missed you.” Luhan admitted, between soft kisses. He couldn’t stop smiling, and Minseok wasn’t that different.

“How was your flight?”

“Can we at least sit on the sofa before we talk?” Minseok rolled his eyes. “Come on, Seokkie, the floor is cold and my hip hurts.”

“Stop acting like an 80 man, you oldie.”

Luhan faked a shocked expression and hit Minseok’s arm.

“You’re literally older than me.”

Minseok gave him the finger, but got up anyway.

Luhan just stared back at him.

“You and your weird way to stare at me for a long time.”

Luhan laughed. “Look, i know i’m a bit creepy but right now i just can’t get up and i need your help.”

“Unbelievable.” Minseok laughed and bent down to help his boyfriend.

~

There was a lot they could do. Minseok could do a cute mini tour of his house to Luhan. They could talk about Luhan’s flight and how he didn’t even feel very nervous because he thought about Minseok the whole time. Instead they just fucked on the couch for about 2 hours.

“Luhan… I physically… can’t anymore.” Minseok admitted defeat, collapsing on top of his boyfriend.

Luhan was almost asleep. “We ARE old, goddamn. We used to fuck the whole day.”

“Let me breathe.” Minseok, now curled up against Luhan’s chest, hid himself on Luhan’s neck. His cute little nose touched the nape of his neck, sending shivers to his spine.

“Are you even gonna show me your house today?”

“I’m not sure if i want to, i wanted to fuck you on my bed so bad.” His voice, now muffled, was the cutest sound in the world and Luhan couldn’t get enough of that. God, why did Minseok made him feel so much at the same time?

“There’s always tomorrow.” 

The old men didn’t say much after that, immediately drifting off to sleep. It could be because of the fucking, but Luhan had a theory he’d been extremely anxious and nervous to see his boyfriend, for a reason he couldn’t remember now, but for a reason when that happened all of his problems just seemed to go away and he finally relaxed. How can he be nervous when the most beautiful boy in the world is smiling at him like that?

~

When Luhan woke up, Minseok was staring at him. Instead of feeling ashamed, he just cackled.

“Busted, i guess.” Minseok whispered, continuing to look at him.

“It’s fine, i know i look cute when i’m sleeping.” That made Minseok look away and start to sit up.

“No, wait! I’m sorry! I won’t make any more narcissistic comments.”

Minseok laughed and returned to his position, cuddling Luhan tighter.

“We both know that won’t happen. Also it’s 2 in the afternoon and i’m hungry, nothing personal.”

That seemed to wake Luhan up. “What? We slept for 14 hours?”

Minseok simply shrugged. “I haven’t been sleeping well.”

Luhan hated that he could relate. There was so much he wanted to say to that.

“I’m sorry.” He chose the worst option. Congrats, dumbass.

“Actually, i woke up like 20 minutes ago. I wanted to just look at you for a bit.”

Luhan smiled and pecked him on the lips. “Why?”

“It’s comforting seeing you serene like this. I know for sure you’re here with me and you’re not gonna leave.”

Luhan was now avoiding Minseok’s gaze because he just Knew he would cry, and he could sense his boyfriend was tearing up. Luhan felt his heart break. He had to say something.

“I would stay with you forever if i had a choice. You know that.”

He finally looked at Minseok, and the other wasn’t crying anymore. Sometimes Luhan envied how strong he could be.

“I know. Same for me.”

And that was all they had. A promise. And it was enough, or at least it had to be. 

~

The house tour was filled with a lot of giggling and quick kisses, and Luhan didn’t pay much attention to it at all.

“I’m sorry, can you show me the house again?”

~

Luhan’s boyfriend was a huge ass nerd, with a bunch of anime figures displayed close to his living room. That weirdly turned Luhan on.

“God, i wanna fuck you right now.”

“You’re a strange man.”

~

Minseok tried to teach Luhan how to use the vacuum Chanyeol gave him as a housewarming gift and, surprisingly, Luhan learned pretty quickly.

“Well, Now I’m turned on.” Minseok said, biting his lip.

“Seriously?”

~

Luhan gave Minseok a gift too. A black deer sculpture, and Luhan was happy that it matched the aesthetic of his house.

“I love it so much!” Minseok thanked him for the tenth time, kissing him.

“Now you can say i’m always with you. You know, even when i’m physically not.”

Minseok made gagging noises. “You’re so cheesy. I actually hate you.”

~

Luhan could only spend a few days with Minseok, but they definitely made the most out of it, only being apart from each other to go to the bathroom (Sometimes not even then. Don’t ask) and when the clock striked 3pm on a monday, Luhan had to leave.

He didn’t want to.

“Promise me.” He said, for the billionth time. “Promise you’ll take care of yourself. And eat healthily.”

“Luhan, i told you-“

“It’s important to eat since you’re doing a lot of exercise. Also, drink water. You need to stay hydrated. Don’t forget sunscreen! God, i hope they’re nice to you…”

“I’m 30 years old-“

“Also, i’ll send you letters. I’m not sure if we can actually see each other when you’re doing service but i’ll be in contact. I promise.”

“I know, Han. You’ve always been there for me. It won’t change now.”

“Always.” Luhan repeated, tears falling without a warning.

“I love you.” Minseok, now teary eyed as well, gave him one last kiss.

Leaving was definitely the hardest thing he ever had to do.

~

luhan:

i miss you 

bub ❤️:

you JUST left

luhan: 

did i stutter 

bub ❤️: i miss you too

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like i could write another chapter what do u guys think lmao  
> i seriously don’t know where i’m going with this


End file.
